walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Fivel (Video Game)
Fivel is an original character who appears as a walker in "Around Every Corner" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One and in a portrait in "No Time Left". Pre-Apocalypse Savannah, Georgia Little is known about Fivel's life before the outbreak. He likely lived and spent time with his parents and attended school. His family also had a dog named Walter. It is implied that he was left behind to fend for himself as his parents were either killed by walkers, or willingly/or under the threat of force joined the survivalist Crawford community, as children were not welcome in their ranks and his entire house was looted, an action that Crawford was known to do throughout the entire city. Post-Apocalypse Season One "Around Every Corner" At some point during the outbreak, Fivel died of dehydration and starvation before reanimated as a zombie. It is revealed that he survived up in the attic of his house and slept up there too. When Lee Everett and the group find this house, they settle in it and investigate it. Kenny and Ben Paul enter the attic eventually and discover an emaciated child who has reanimated. The zombified child tries to attack, but he is so thin that his legs are unable to support him, and he falls over. Kenny looks at him and says the boy reminds him of Duck, his son. Kenny is unable to shoot the child and so is Lee. A few moments later, either Lee gives in, walks over to the child and kills him by either stepping on his head, shooting him in the head, killing him with the tool chosen in "Long Road Ahead", handing Kenny the gun and convincing him to do it himself, or just leaving. Leaving results in Christa joining Lee upstairs, and upon hearing that Lee had just left Kenny up there with the zombie boy, she rushes up the stairs and shoots the zombie in the head. She carries the body back downstairs and hands him to Lee, saying that the least they could do is bury him. Lee carries him out to the yard and buries him with his dog, Walter. As Lee puts dirt over Walter and Fivel's corpse, a man (later revealed to be the Stranger) watches and then runs away when Lee tries to confront him. "No Time Left" He is seen multiple times on family portrait in the house. Death Killed By *Starvation/Dehydration (Alive) Fivel attempted to hide out in the attic when the outbreak began. His parents' fate being unknown, he was left alone. He eventually died of dehydration and/or starvation. *Lee Everett (Zombified, Out of Mercy, Determinant) (Zombified, Out of Mercy, Caused, Determinant) *Kenny (Zombified, Out of Mercy, Determinant) *Christa (Zombified, Out of Mercy, Determinant) When Lee enters the attic of the mansion, he finds Kenny staring dully at Fivel, noting the similarities between him and his own son. Lee may choose to kill Fivel himself or try to convince Kenny to do it, or alternatively leave the attic, which prompts Christa to go up there and finish the boy herself. Lee kills him by either shooting him, stomping his head or hitting him with a wrench. Christa and Kenny kill Fivel by only shooting him in the head. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Around Every Corner" (Zombified) *"No Time Left" (Photograph) Trivia *Fivel's name was never mentioned in the game. Instead, it was found by modding the game's files.Telltale Games Forums, http://www.telltalegames.com/forums/showthread.php?t=36091 *Other than the dream sequence with Clementine and the "Duck-pocalypse" easter egg, Fivel is the first and only reanimated child seen in Season 1 of the video game. *Fivel is said to have a similar appearance to Duck, as stated by Kenny. **In fact, the same character model was used for Fivel, just redesigned to look different. *Fivel has the second most possible killers and the second most ways to be killed out of every other character in the game, with a total of five, only behind Randall. **In an unused audio clip, it is revealed that Ben originally had the option of killing Fivel, with an unfinished animation of Ben stomping on the boy. *He is the only named character of the Video Game to be buried after being killed. *If Lee examines the dog food bag, he states that Fivel may have eaten dog food in a desperate attempt to survive. *Fivel is the first named character to appear only as a zombie and have no lines in the Video Game. References Category:Children Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Undeads